


Truth

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [6]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 6: Friendship, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Takeshi is a good friend or so he thinks.
Relationships: Niwa Daisuke & Saehara Takeshi
Series: DNcember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 1





	Truth

Takeshi has known his friend for a while now. 

Growing up beside Daisuke, the other was nothing like him. He’s always been dragging him along, not thinking about the consequences. 

Not to mention having him pick up his slack.   
Though it may seem like he hasn’t changed at all, in reality Daisuke definitely has. It’s not just the other’s height, there’s just something he’s hiding.

Where else could his friend have been sneaking off to when he thought no one was looking?

Well, it’s not like Takeshi doesn’t have the slightest idea.

For it’s only a matter of time before he finds out for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Takeshi knows everything.


End file.
